BEDTIME STORY
by kwondami
Summary: Cerita tentang Junhong yang tidak bisa tidur, takut pipis sendirian, dan Daehyun yang menceritakan bedtime story untuk Junhong. / DaeLo couple / DAEHYUN X ZELO. FLUFF. ONE SHOOT.


**BED TIME STORY**

* * *

**Cast : Choi Junhong (ZELO B.A.P), Jung Daehyun B.A.P**

**Pairing DaeLo.**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff**

**Rating : T**

**Length : One Shot**

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, typo, amateur writer.**

* * *

**Summary: Cerita tentang Junhong yang tidak bisa tidur, takut pipis sendirian, dan Daehyun yang menceritakan bed time story untuk Junhong.**

**Author kembali dengan DaeLo couple! Mari kita lestarikan couple paling manis di dunia per-Kpop-an ini ^0^ Don't forget to review *bowing 90 degree***

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Hyung..."

"..."

"Hyuuunnnnggg..."

"Mmmmhhhh..."

"Daehyun hyuuuuung..."

Junhong tak henti mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh disampingnya. Daehyun yang sedang tidur pulas hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil, membalikan tubuhnya, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal untuk kembali tidur. Namun Junhong tak putus asa.

"Hyung bangun, aku ingin ke kamar kecil."

"Pipis saja sendiri, kau kan sudah besar." Perintah Daehyun yang suaranya teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi muka.

"Tapi aku takut. Di luar sangat gelap."

"Junhong, hyung lelah."

Sebenarnya sedang berada dimanakah mereka? Saat ini mereka tidak berada di apartemen mereka. Pasangan ini sedang menginap di hanok atau rumah tradisional Korea, tepatnya di Gyeongju hanok village. Daehyun akhirnya bisa mendapatkan cuti di antara pekerjaan kantornya yang padat untuk bisa berakhir pekan di luar kota bersama Junhong. Mereka baru saja tiba di Gyeongju pada waktu makan malam dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur karena Daehyun merasa lelah setelah menyetir Seoul-Gyeongju. Karena ini rumah tradisional, maka toilet berada di luar terpisah dengan kamar tidur. Karena itulah Junhong meminta Daehyun untuk mengantarnya buang air kecil.

"Hyung antarkan aku..." Junhong mengeluarkan nada memelas, berharap Daehyun akan memenuhi keinginannya.

"Tapi kau kan baru saja pipis sejam lalu."

"Tapi sekarang aku merasa ingin pipis lagi. Hyung ayolah, kalau tidak aku bisa mengompol."

Kata-kata Junhong kontan saja berhasil membuat Daehyun bangun. Junhong tidak boleh mengompol, tidak di waktu liburan yang sudah ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Ia pun menggeliat malas, kemudian berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji setelah ini kau akan langsung tidur, ara?"

Junhong mengangguk, kemudian segera menggamit tangan Daehyun yang menuntunnya menuju toilet. Sebenarnya di luar tidak terlalu gelap karena malam itu bulan purnama bersinar terang. Sialnya lampu toilet tersebut mati atau memang tidak ada, ditambah lagi mereka tidak membawa senter.

"Kau buka saja pintunya agar tidak terlalu gelap. Aku akan menjaga di luar pintu, oke?"

Junhong segera masuk ke toilet dan mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ditahannya.

"Hyung, kau masih disana?"

"Ne." Jawab Dehyun menahan kantuk.

"Hyung, kau jangan mengintip."

"Karena kau bilang begitu aku jadi ingin mengintip."

"Hyuuuunnngggg!"

Daehyun terkekeh kecil. Ia senang sekali menggoda Junhong.

Setelah selesai, Junhong menyeletingkan kembali celananya lalu segera berjalan ke luar. Ia lega masih menemukan Daehyun di depan pintu toilet.

"Gomawo hyung."

"Kaja kita kembali ke kamar."

oOo

Sesampainya di kamar, Junhong tidak lantas memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa tak nyaman. Sedikit-sedikit ia mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Perutku kembung hyung— rasanya tidak nyaman." Junhong meringis kemudian menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Aish, ini pasti karena kau kebanyakan minum soda ketika di perjalanan tadi. Kemarilah." Daehyun menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kaus Junhong dan mengusap perut Junhong dengan lembut. "Sudah merasa enak?

"Rasanya hangat..."

Suara jangkrik bersahut-sahutan mengisi keheningan malam. Saat itu memang tengah musim panas.

"Hyung... ceritakan aku sesuatu."

"Hmmm... cerita apa?"

"Cerita apa saja. Hyung ayolah~" Junhong memasang puppy eyes nya yang menggemaskan. Biasanya Daehyun akan langsung luluh dengan senjata andalannya ini.

"Baiklah bagaimana dengan cerita gadis berkerudung merah?"

Junhong mengangguk setuju.

"Pada suatu hari di tengah hutan, hiduplah seorang pemuda dengan hyung-nya. Pemuda tersebut sering memakai kerudung merah sehingga orang-orang menamainya pemuda berkerudung merah." Daehyun memang sengaja mengubah cerita. Daehyun nampak berpikir sebentar kemudian melanjutkan. "Suatu ketika hyung-nya menyuruh si pemuda berkerudung merah untuk mengantarkan makanan kepada neneknya yang sedang sakit yang tinggal di tengah hutan. Namun hyung-nya sendiri tidak yakin karena ia sangat mengenal sifat si pemuda berkerudung merah yang sangat ceroboh dan penakut bahkan untuk pipis sendirian."

"Itu terdengar seperti aku." T-T

"Memang itu kau."

*bugh* Sebuah bantal langsung melayang tepat mengenai muka Daehyun.

"Jung kau menyebalkan!" Junhong melipat tangannya, kesal akan ulah hyung-nya. Daehyun hanya tertawa.

"Ceritakan aku yang lain."

"Baiklah-baiklah, bagaimana dengan kisah si beruang kecil?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Junhong, Daehyun langsung bercerita. "Alkisah hiduplah seekor beruang kecil yang manis. Ia sangat manis sampai-sampai hewan lain tak perlu mengoleskan madu pada roti mereka karena dengan melihat si beruang kecil itu saja, lidah mereka akan terasa manis. Suatu hari si beruang kecil duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Ia tampak mengaduh dan sulit bergerak. Seekor tupai bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan si beruang kecil. Kemudian si beruang kecil menjawab..."

Junhong mendengarkan Daehyun dengan antusias. Bola matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita Daehyun.

"Kemudian si beruang kecil menjawab..."

...

"_Perutku kembung karena kebanyakan minum soda_."

*Dug* Sebuah tendangan sukses mengenai kaki Daehyun. Meskipun itu hanya tendangan ringan dan mereka dalam posisi berbaring, namun tetap saja terasa sakit. Sementara itu korban tendangan Junhong hanya bisa mengaduh. "Aw, itu sakit Choi Junhong."

Junhong hanya mempout-kan bibirnya yang pink tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jung kau brengsek."

Daehyun megusap-usap kakiknya yang ngilu karena tendangan Junhong. "Oke ini cerita terakhir setelah itu kau berjanji harus tidur, oke?"

"Cerita yang benar." Tuntut Junhong.

"Pada suatu hari di lautan, hiduplah seorang puteri duyung yang cantik jelita. Diam-diam ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran tampan yang hidup di daratan, tapi karena ia setengah manusia dan setengah ikan, tentu saja tidak mungkin jika mereka bersatu. Kemudian ia mendatangi penyihir paling sakti di seluruh samudera untuk meminta pertolongan. Puteri duyung ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Hal tersebut disanggupi penyihir namun ia meminta imbalan... yaitu sang puteri duyung harus menyerahkan suara indahnya."

Kali ini Junhong mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ia sudah pernah dengar cerita ini sebelumnya, namun karena Daehyun yang menceritakan untuknya, ia tetap merasa penasaran.

"Keinginan puteri duyung terpenuhi, ia menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Sang pangeran yang menemukannya di pantai segera membawanya ke istana. Namun ternyata, sang pangeran tersebut sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang puteri dari negeri seberang yang juga cantik. Puteri duyung merasa patah hati, ditambah lagi ia tidak bisa menyatakan cintanya pada pangeran karena ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Akhirnya puteri duyung memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menikamkan belati tepat di jantungnya pada hari pernikahan mereka. Tubuh puteri duyung kemudian jatuh ke lautan dan menjadi buih..."

_Hiks_

Tanpa disadari, Junhong menitikkan air mata. Inilah Junhong, ia mudah terharu dan tersentuh akan hal-hal kecil. Tapi Daehyun tidak pernah menganggapnya cengeng, ia malahan mengaggap sifat Junhong yang satu ini sebagai hal yang menggemaskan.

"Itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Kau harus berkorban demi orang yang kau cintai." Tambah Daehyun lembut sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Junhong dengan ibu jarinya. Namun Junhong tetap terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung..."

"Kalau kau mencintaiku sekarang kau harus segera tidur, ara?" Daehyun menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia mengecup kening Junhong kemudian berbisik pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu Choi Junhong."

Kini keduanya mulai terlelap.

Namun ketenangan yang dirasakan Daehyun hanya sebentar saja karena tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya kembali diguncang-guncangkan.

...

"Hyung bangun... Sepertinya aku ingin pipis lagi."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

Ini FF mestinya judulnya 'Junhong yang Kebelet Pipis' LOL

Review juseyoo~ xD


End file.
